


Alias' Story

by Angela_Jahnel



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Biting, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Decapitation, Guns, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, One Shot, Violence, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angela_Jahnel/pseuds/Angela_Jahnel
Summary: The story behind the Keeper's Diary from the original Resident Evil video game, written from the POV of security guard Alias.





	Alias' Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is my version of the story surrounding the Keeper's Diary found in his room in the original Resident Evil video game. All names and characters are the property of Capcom.

Where am I? Who am I?

I try to collect my thoughts, but it’s so hard to think. I feel like my brain is full of cotton. Concentrate, dammit! Alias, my name is Alias. I am, no was a security guard for Umbrella Pharmaceuticals. 

After the accident in the lab, everything went to hell. I guess I don’t have a job anymore. The pay was good, but I never liked working for those jerks. The scientists always treated me like an inferior, just because I was a ‘lowly’ security guard. At least my buddy, Scott, always treated me like a human being. We used to get together with Steve from research and ‘The Keeper’ to play poker. Steve was a decent guy, for a scientist, but Keeper always accused him of cheating.

I try to smile at the memory, but my face feels stiff and unresponsive. 

Keeper….what was his real name? It was something awful-sounding, one of those old-fashioned names that was hardly used anymore. That’s why he always wanted to be called Keeper, or The Keeper. He thought it made him sound important, and kind of tough. The Keeper took care of the guard dogs and some of the experimental creatures kept in the basement lab. Keeper showed me some of them once. Those ‘Hunter’ things really freaked me out! They looked like humanoid frogs with huge claws! Thoughts of those beady little eyes and gaping mouths full of needle-sharp teeth kept me awake for days.

I look around, trying to figure out where I am. I’m standing in a small, old-fashioned room that opens directly onto a hallway. Everything in this mansion is dark wood and wallpaper that went out of style decades ago. The house always seemed to have a faded opulence...opulence, that’s a good word. I think my brain is working better. I focus on the room again. Nothing much here, just chairs and a couch. It’s some sort of sitting area. This was called the Tea Room. I remember that it was just off the main Dining Room.

I slowly turn to face the hallway and shuffle toward the Dining Room door on the right wall. My body feels so stiff, like my muscles have seized up. Maybe it’s because I was asleep for so long? I reach for the doorknob, but my hand just brushes against it. I finally force my stiff fingers to grasp the knob, but actually turning it is beyond my capabilities. After a few frustrating minutes, I give up and shuffle farther down the hall.

There is a door on my left, but it’s also closed. Again, I force my mind to work. This door leads to that weird little room with the tiger statue, the one with the mismatched eyes. The Keeper’s room is on the left of that hall. I’m so proud of myself for remembering all of that information. 

The Keeper...I remember him being sick. The night of the lab accident, Scott and I put on the hazmat suits like we were told, then we went to warn The Keeper and the other staff in the mansion. I think it was too late for Keeper because he got sick pretty quickly. He said his skin felt grimy and itchy and he had a raging fever. Scott and I checked on him a few times, but he seemed to get worse every day. Keeper kept scratching at his infected skin and pieces of flesh were actually peeling off! I remember being horrified, but tried to put on a brave face. I reassured Keeper that he’d feel better soon, even though I doubted it. He was starting to look like a walking corpse.

The last time Scott and I went to visit Keeper, he smelled like roadkill and acted like a maniac. He couldn’t speak, he just moaned and stumbled toward Scott. Before I could stop him, Keeper grabbed Scott and dug his teeth into his neck! I remember Scott screaming, then gurgling as blood sprayed over the walls and dribbled onto the floor. I shoved Keeper away from Scott and my fingers scraped away a huge chunk of skin from his arm. What the hell, man?! That just isn’t normal! Keeper fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs. I crouched near Scott, trying to stop the bleeding. It was too late. Scott twitched then lay still. His blood pooled underneath him, then started soaking into the dry, old floorboards. Scott had such a look of fear and surprise frozen on his face that I just wanted to cry. I wish I’d never decided to work for this damn company! 

I felt a tug on my leg and looked around just in time to see Keeper dig his teeth into my calf. I screamed and flailed at him, but he didn’t seem to notice. When he let go and started chewing the mouthful of my flesh, I pulled my good leg back and kicked him in the face. He crashed into the side of his bed and I frantically scrambled for the doorknob. I grabbed the knob and used it to lever myself up off the floor, then hobbled out and slammed the door behind me. I heard a moan and a few thumps as Keeper beat his hands against the door. There was a shuffling sound, then I heard meaty, tearing noises. Keeper must be eating Scott! I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t know where to go. I need to get the hell out of here! I limped toward the Dining Room because it led to the Main Hall of the mansion, and the front door. I got as far as the Dining Room door, near the Tea Room…..I must have passed out from blood loss because that’s all I remember.

I focus my mind on the present as I shuffle farther down the hall, occasionally bumping into the wall. The next door on the left is the Bar.  
I used to love sitting there with my friends, having a beer and listening to someone play the baby grand piano. We’d tell bad jokes, gripe about the bosses, and try to pick up women. We all had some good times together. 

That door is closed also, so I don’t even bother trying the knob. I shuffle farther along, dragging my damaged leg, heading toward the basement kitchen. I feel a bit hungry. I must be feeling better if I’m hungry, right? 

I hear a door open, then close, somewhere back down the hall. I hear footsteps. I bump into the wall as I try to turn around in the narrow hallway. Damn! Why am I so uncoordinated? I finally get myself pointed in the right direction and shuffle back the way I came from, toward the source of the noise. I see a man in uniform up ahead, by the Tea Room. I’m so happy to see someone. He must be here to rescue me! 

I force my body to move faster. As I approach the man, a wondrous scent fills my nostrils. The smell is amazing, intoxicating. The man’s arm is bleeding. Warm flesh and blood! I want! I need! I hunger! A moan of anticipation escapes my lips and I force my body into jerky movement. The man hears me and turns, then gasps when he sees me. 

“Get back! I’m warning you!”

The man reaches for his gun. Oh no, we can’t have any of that! My fingers cooperate enough for me to grab his hand, then pull him toward my waiting mouth. I bite savagely into his neck and relish the wonderful flavor of flesh and blood. The man gurgles a few times, then falls to the floor. I kneel by his side and happily devour his warm flesh. My teeth scrape against bone and I realize I’ve chewed almost completely through his neck. I’ll have to move to a softer area…

There is a noise behind me. I slowly turn my head, annoyed at the intrusion. A woman in a uniform is standing there, a look of utter horror on her face. The scent of her warm flesh fills my nostrils and I rise shakily to my feet. She backs up, then quickly turns and runs through the door to the Dining Room. In her haste, she doesn’t shut the door all the way, so I follow her. I hear the ticking of the grandfather clock echoing in the huge hall as I push the door open. I see the woman run toward a large man who is kneeling near the fireplace. Startled, the man jumps to his feet.

“What is it?”

“Watch out! It’s a monster!”  
“Let me take care of this!”

The man raises a huge gun toward me and then…...

*****

Keeper's Diary

May 9, 1998

Played poker tonight with Scott and Alias from Security, and Steve from Research. Steve was the big winner, but I think he was cheating. Scumbag.

 

May 10, 1998

One of the higher-ups assigned me to take care of a new creature. It looks like a skinned gorilla. Feeding instructions were to give it live animals.

When I threw in a pig, the creature seemed to play with it... tearing off the pig's legs and pulling out the guts before it actually started eating.

 

May 11, 1998

At around 5 A.M., Scott woke me up. Scared the shit out me, too. He was wearing a protective suit. He handed me another one and told me to put it on. Said there'd been an accident in the basement lab.

I just knew something like this would happen. Those bastards in Research never sleep, even on holiday.

 

May 12, 1998

I've been wearing the damn space suit since yesterday. My skin's getting grimy and feels itchy all over. The goddamn dogs have been looking at me funny, so I decided not to feed them today. Screw 'em.

 

May 13, 1998

Went to the Infirmary because my back is all swollen and feels itchy. They put a big bandage on it and told me I didn't need to wear the suit anymore. All I wanna do is sleep.

 

May 14, 1998

Found another big blister on my foot this morning. I ended up dragging my foot all the way to the dog's pen. They were quiet all day, which is weird.

Then I realized some of them had escaped. Maybe this is their way of getting back at me for not feeding them the last three days. If anybody finds out, I'll have my head handed to me.

 

May 16, 1998

Rumors going around that a researcher who tried to escape the estate last night was shot. My entire body feels hot and itchy and I'm sweating all the time now.

I scratched the swelling on my arm and a piece of rotten flesh just dropped off. What the hell's happening to me?

 

May 19, 1998

Fever gone but itchy. Today hungry and eat doggie food.

 

May 21, 1998

Itchy itchy Scott came ugly face so killed him. Tasty.

 

4 / / Itchy. Tasty.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is intentionally written in the present tense for the action happening now, and the past tense for Alias's memories. The descriptions of the rooms in the mansion are a bit of a trip down memory lane for me. I spent so many hours playing that damn game :) I have no idea who the original zombie in the Tea Room was, but in my version he was Alias.


End file.
